Titan
| alignment = Usually lawful neutralShadows & Light, pg. 108. }} The titans, also known as the makersIronaya#QuotesAlgalon the Observer#QuotesMany subzones, the travelers (to the trolls)The Third Troll Legend, or the Great Ones (to the Oracles) , are a race of extremely powerful, majestic creatures, akin to gods.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 75. These metallic giants traveled across the cosmos bringing order to worlds.Warcraft III manual, pg. 133. Many believe them to simply be a progenitor race.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 32, 127. History and culture A generally aloof creator race, the titans are now a subject of significant interest on Azeroth, at least for the dwarves — especially the Explorers' Guild. Their part in Azeroth’s history lies far, far back in time, although Sargeras has, of course, taken a more active role in recent conflicts through the Burning Legion. There are two known races of titans (aesir and vanir). The Pantheon are the leaders of the titans and some of the universe’s most powerful entities. Their figure is humanoid but gigantic, with gleaming metallic skin and a perfection of form that makes the heart ache.Shadows & Light, pg. 107. Very little is known about the titans save for scraps the dwarves have unearthed and some vague night elf folklore. Few human scholars actually believed the mighty demigods even existed. Legend holds that the great ones shaped the land when the world was young, then left the world to its own devices. The ruins and buried cities that remain on Azeroth — Uldum beneath the Tanaris Desert, Ulduar beneath the Storm Peaks of Northrend, and Uldaman beneath the dwarven home of Khaz Modan — are known to a few to actually be "titanic" ruins. Most mortals believed that they were only ancient ruins. There are two presumed types of titan, the stronger, smarter, more agile aesir, and the tougher but less powerful vanir. One scholar has postulated that there are other subspecies of titans. No titans have ever been spotted, and it is believed that they live among the stars where they continue to this day shaping new worlds. In this passage, the majority of "scholars" and the "most mortals" refers primarily, if not entirely, to humans. Each titan cultivates specific interests that relate to particular elements or energy types — essentially, to some small aspect of creation over which the titan holds a measure of dominance. Some titans refer to the piece of creation upon which they focus as their "sphere of power". Titans generally believe they are invincible. They wade into the thickest of battles using their most powerful abilities, or even just swinging with massive, alloyed fists. Titans with well-defined spheres of power have wildly varying combat tactics, focusing primarily upon the strengths of their spheres.Shadows & Light, pg. 109. Types *Aesir (platinum) *Vanir (bronze) Aesir and vanir are two presumed types of titans. However, it is believed that there may be other subspecies. In the game files "titans" have skins for gold, silver, stone, and ivory, in addition to bronze and platinum. These may represent additional titan subspecies. Known titans Most of the known titans come from the elite, ruling sect known as the Pantheon. Little is known of the names or details of the titans, beyond these few: Pantheon * Aman'Thul * Eonar * Norgannon * Khaz'goroth * Aggramar * Golganneth * Sargeras (Vanir titanShadows & Light, pg. 123./dark titanMagic and Mayhem, pg. 16.) ** Avatar of SargerasShadows & Light, pg. 123. Suspected titans See also . Chris Metzen stated in BlizzCast 12 that "Will we see actual titans one day."http://us.blizzard.com/en-us/community/blizzcast/archive/episode12.html This implies that we have not yet seen any. NPCs who use the titan model or titan-like models * Aman (male "titan" model, appears in Menethil Harbor's inn) * Ironaya (female "titan" model, currently in Uldaman) * Myzrael (female "titan" model, trapped deep beneath the Arathi Highlands) Unseen indviduals *Greatfather Winter (suspected)The Feast of Winter Veil Trivia * Titans brought the concept of Runic Magic into the world. * They are called "Travelers" in the Troll Legends. * According to some statues scattered around Uldaman, the original five races of the world were trolls, earthen, tauren, mountain giants, and sea giants. The giants and the earthen were direct creations of the titans, to aid them in shaping Azeroth. It appears mechagnomes (which later became gnomes) were also created by the titans to help shape the world, but as mechagnomes resemble machines more than living organisms it is possible that the titans didn't consider them their own race. This may be the case with iron vrykul (which apparently later became normal vrykuls and humans) as well, although iron vrukyl are much similar to earthen. The trolls and tauren, it would seem, were the first races to evolve, or else the first creations of the titans not charged with assisting or defending Azeroth. However, the dragons might well predate all of them- certain passages from War of the Ancients refers to them as (in the Old Gods' minds) the "Titan's hounds". This, along with the discovery of Galakrond and the proto-dragons, seems to prove that the dragons were created by the titans to help safeguard Azeroth. Furbolgs also have legends of seeing the coming of the titans to the world from their homeland in Northrend, implying they predate the titans as well.Lands of Mystery, pg. 85. Murlocs have also been implied to predate titans. * According to some sources, such as the Warcraft Encyclopedia, it is said that the titans are not actually gods, though they are more powerful than a number of gods encountered in Azeroth.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/417.xml Other sources such as the Sunwell Trilogy claim that they are "gods from the far reaches of the cosmos".Dragon Hunt Alliance Player's Guide says that they are akin to gods. Shadows & Light states that they are demigods. * When shaping Azeroth, the titans tried out and discarded various ideas. The different "layers" or "versions" of Azeroth this progress created can be observed within the Emerald Dream, according to Cenarius and Malfurion Stormrage.The Well of Eternity * It is implied that the Burning Legion fears the Titans.The Well of Eternity, pg. 267. * Some accounts of the titans give them titles such as "Patron of All Life".Shadows & Light * Two in-game models are called "titans" in the files. Myth * The original Titans are giants or proto-gods from who inhabited the world during the First Era, and later ruled it during the Second Era. Their leader was Kronos. Notable titans include Rhea, Atlas, and Prometheus. Unlike their Warcraft counterparts, most of them were inherently malevolent. They were defeated by Zeus and the Olympians at the start of the Third Era. * The Æsir come from . They are the rulers of Asgard and the more altruistic force in the universe, the greatest of them being Odin and Thor. The Vanir come from Vanaheim and are allied with the Æsir. They mostly live apart from each other, but a few Vanir have been taken into Asgard and are considered as "one of the Æsir." Both have a common enemy in the Jotnar (giants). In an interesting contrast from Blizzard's direction, which places the dwarves close to the Titans, the Vanir of Norse myth had stronger ties to the elves. References de:Titanen es:Titán fr:Titan nl:Titan Category:Races Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Outsiders Category:Titans